bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyson Itano
Tyson Itano '(板野タイソン, ''Itano Taison) is a Fullbringer and a member of the Alastor Group. Tyson goes by Ty (タイ), with his close friends, and his work pseudonym is Shiro (しろ). History Tyson Itano was born to a Korean mother and Japanese father in America. He was born under the name 'Pan Taeseong '(板太城, 판태성). At some point in time, he met Kitomatsu Yamanashi and joined the Alastor Group. Powers and Abilities '''Master Inventor: '''Tyson is a technological whiz-kid, having invented many of the machines and gadgets that he stores with his Fullbring. '''Amateur Marksman: Tyson is training to better ihs gunsmanship. Amateur Swordsman: Tyson is training in swordplay under Damon Wale. Spiritual Power: '''Tyson is an Adjuchas-level Fullbringer, giving him enough spiritual power to percieve spiritual beings. Fullbring '''Speed Dial (スピード・ダイアル, Supīdo Daiaru): Tyson's Fullbring manifests itself in his cellphone and gives him access to a variety of powers centering around the ability to seal and release inanimate objects within his cellphone. *'Incoming Call '(インコミング・コール、''Inkomingu Kooru)'' **By Fullbringing an inanimate object, Ty can obtain its “contact information” and assign it to one of ten Speed Dial ''spaces (0-9) on his phone. That object is then physically stored within the phone. This cannot be done with living things and cannot be done with anything too large or complicated, such as an entire building, or too large a vehicle. *'Speed Dial (main ability)' (スピーッド・ダイアル, ''Supiido Daiaru) **From his phone, Ty can pull out, return, and switch between single objects that have been assigned a Speed Dial contact number (0-9) with a press of a button. Only a single Speed Dial object can be summoned at once. While he keeps a few spaces open for versatility, the following are usually full: **'1 – Monochrome' (モノクロム、''Monokuromu''): Monochrome is a single-edged broadsword that Ty uses for close combat. He was instructed in swordplay by Damon Wale. **'3 – Cobra' (コブラ、''Kobura''): Cobra is a sleek leather gauntlet created by Ty himself. It has four thin veins going from the knuckles to the elbow, with tiny needles sticking from the knuckles. With enough force, the needles will inject the liquid within the vein one vein at a time starting with the index finger. These are usually delivered with punches, and are usually poisons for various effects. Ty must always be aware what is in each vein because they can only work in a certain order. However, they can all also be the same liquid. **'4 – Compass Rose' (コンパス・ロズ、''Konpasu Rozu''): Compass Rose is another technological feat created by Ty himself. Rose is a large diamond-shaped shield that can block Ty’s entire body when crouching, and is enhanced with fullbring. Ty outfitted it so he can see the other side of the shield from behind it, and even tag and track attackers. **'7 – Ursa Major' (ウールサ・メージャー、''Ūrusa Mējā''): Ursa Major is a large gun that Torrie can still handle with a single arm that fires heavy artillery. He outfitted the end to resemble an open bear mouth. **'8 – Hell on Wheels' (ヘル・オン・ホイールス、''Heru On Hoīruzu''): When travelling as part of the Alastor Group, Ty often keeps Kitomatsu' own fullbring, his motorcycle, Hell on Wheels, within his Speed Dial so it could logistically be carried. **'0 – Cristolweiss' (クリストルワイッス、''Kurisutoruwaissu''): The only Speed Dial object that can be considered “alive,” Cristolweiss is the result of Tyson Fullbringing the Hollow Reiryoku mixed in with his own soul. Though similar in likeness, Cristolweiss is slightly weaker in overall strength and power to the original Hollow that attacked his mother. Appearance Tyon.jpg tyson 2.jpg Trivia *Tyon's appearance and birthday are based off of South Korean rapper Min Yoongi, stagename Suga. Category:Fullbringer